The Perfect Life
by OMGitsGEORGIE
Summary: Peyton's hiding something from her ex, Lucas. But when he finds out, how will they cope?
1. Lost Love

_Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the characters, nor do I claim that the story line is true_

* * *

Peyton flicked her hair behind her as she walked out if school. The wind blew fiercely behind her, causing her to flick her hair behind her head once more. She wore a short skirt and a long sleeved band shirt. She felt the wind in her hair again and sighed as she pulled a hair tie from her shoulder bag and tied her curls back into a scruffy ponytail. She continued walking down the pathway that lead to the car park where her comet was parked, despite her best friend calling after her.

She didn't care much for apologies anymore, especially as it seemed that it was all some people said to her. _'Sorry miss, your mother didn't make it.' 'Oh, Peyton, I'm so sorry you had to find out this way.' _**Sorry **was her least favourite word at the moment. As she felt the anger build inside her she realised that if she turned to talk to her best friend, then she would take it all out on her, and that wasn't fair.

Peyton unlocked her car and slid inside. As she turned the key in the ignition her friend had somehow managed to catch up with her, and was knocking on the window. Peyton contemplated letting her in, it was about to rain after all, and she _did _have a long way to walk home. Although if she did let her in then she knew that they would end up arguing due to the mood she was in, although if she didn't, she knew _that _would cause them to argue still. She then had to decide which argument would be fixed easiest. She decided that letting her in would be easier, and if Peyton ignored her then she would know to avoid talking to her. Peyton leant across the passenger's seat and pulled the lock up from the door. Her best friend slid in.

"Hey Peyton, I didn't think you were going to let me in." She smiled awkwardly at her.

"I wasn't." Peyton said matter-of-factly. The next to her shrugged and pulled a book from her shoulder bag. She started reading it and then gasped. "Oh Peyt, can you drop me off at Lucas'?"

Peyton glanced over at her friend next to her with raised eyebrows. She pretended like every time she heard his name, that it didn't hurt her deep inside.

"As in Lucas Scott?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." There was that word again, _sorry_. It's almost as if that word mocked her. When she was at her lowest, or in pain, that word always popped up. It would help if it actually meant something when it did, but every time that word sounded, it was only to make the person saying it feel better. "He asked me over to help him with his English."

"Hayley I don't think Lucas is a good guy, I think that you should stay away from him." Hayley sighed, she shot Peyton a look which screamed _mind your own business, _but at the same time was understanding of Peyton's pain.

"What happened between you and Lucas was a mistake Peyton; you can't blame yourself, or him." Peyton felt all the pent up rage fill her chest. She looked at Hayley in a way that made Hayley mutter Peyton's most hated word, _sorry._

"Look Hayley, just because you're my best friend do not think for one minute that I won't stop talking to you over a boy, because I will. You know how much Lucas hurt me when he walked away, when I needed him the most I might add. You sat with me through those nights when I couldn't stop crying, you know how much that jerk hurt me Hayley and now you're _defending_ him? What kind of person _does that!?!" _she flicked the over flowing tears from her eyes as she pulled up on the side of the road, outside of his house. "Hayley James, I swear to god, if you get out of that car, I will not talk to you tomorrow, or the next day in fact." Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Peyton, you _are _my best friend, but it's been eighteen months since all of that happened, you have a gift out of it. If it hadn't of happened then you wouldn't have that gift. I know Lucas has taken away your childhood, and I know he's a jerk, but I am only helping him with his English work. I guess you could call it tutoring. Yeah, I am tutoring him." Hayley looked over at Peyton and could see the anger and hurt in her eyes, and she knew how hard this must have been for her. "Look, I am not going to let his words affect me Peyton, he's probably only asking me over to piss you off. Why don't you call Jake over and he can keep you company?" Hayley opened the passenger door and shot one last look at her best friend before stepping onto, as Peyton had referred to it, enemy grounds.

As Peyton drove home she couldn't stop thinking about Lucas. She had tried so hard to push all the memories of him to the back of her mind, but when they were brought to the front she had only one thing that could restrain them again. Well two, one was drinking herself stupid, and the other, more used ritual, was looking through her box of _good_ memories. One's of her daughter.

She pulled up outside her apartment, which she shared with the new girl, Brooke Davis, and slammed shut the door of her comet. Luckily for her Brooke had a study day, so Peyton could go to school and have someone look after her baby. As she pushed their apartment door open she was greeted with a smell of freshly baked cookies. This immediately took her mind off any Lucas drama that was slowly beginning to surface.

"Brooke, are you home?" she rolled her eyes as the stupid question left her lips, it was hardly going to be her eight month old daughter that had baked cookies.

"In the living room," Brooke answered, "You should have heard Hannah today she said her first word!" Brooke shouted through. Peyton could feel her heart swelling with pride that Hannah had said her first word, but disappointment that she wasn't there to hear it. She dropped her school bag and almost ran into the living room where Brooke was sat with her daughter on her lap. "How was school?" Brooke asked turning her head from the settee to look at Peyton as she walked in.

"It was alright I guess. How was your day?" she asked sitting next to Brooke and taking Hannah into her arms. She looked at her face, her eyes reminding her of Lucas, bright blue, and her face was shaped like his as well. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get him out of her life. "And how's my angel?" she asked lifting Hannah up to her face.

"Daddy," was the word that Peyton heard escaping her lips. She froze. Her _first_ word, the most important word, was the one thing that she didn't have, _daddy._

"No sweetheart, its mummy." She tried to brush it off as nothing but she knew that Brooke would know that it was hurting her more than anything.

There were only three people who knew about Hannah, her, Hayley and Brooke. She didn't want to tell Lucas. She remembered back to that night.

_Flashback:_

_Peyton held her stomach as she coughed up more sick into the toilet. Lucas thought she had food poisoning so he had run to the store to get something to calm her stomach. Once he was gone Peyton finally had a chance to look at her pregnancy test. When she'd seen the sign that it was positive she threw up again. Peyton loved Lucas more than anything else in the world but she knew that if he found out about her being pregnant that he would end up hating her, especially if she told him of her plans to abort it. _

_She sat up, her stomach calming down. As she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand she heard the apartment door closing. Lucas walked into the bathroom, his face one of shock. Peyton knew in that moment that their relationship had to end. She couldn't hurt him that much, telling him that she was having his child, but not really, as she was going to abort it. No, she wouldn't do that to him. Instead, she would do what she thought was best._

_Lucas dropped next to her and rubbed her back as he pulled her body close to his, he soothed her with __**shh**__ and __**I love you. **__Peyton felt her stomach lurch again and bolted toward the toilet, she threw up once more. After throwing up a few more times, she turned to face the blue eyed boy sat looking intently at her. "Peyton, the store was closed. I'll go first thing in the morning." He shuffled closer to her, and she moved back. He frowned, confused by her reluctance to let him near her. "Peyton?" he questioned. Peyton stood, with difficulty and walked from the bathroom into the kitchen of her apartment. Brooke was still in bed so she knew that she had to do this quickly otherwise she wouldn't be able to make out that it was Lucas who ended their relationship. She sighed. _

"_Luke, I can't do this any longer. I'm sorry, but I don't see us going anywhere." She saw the worried look on his face drop, and leave, well nothing. She sighed as she walked toward him, this time it was him who back away. _

"_What are you saying?" he asked, almost dumbly. "That we're over, because it sounds like that's what you're saying."_

"_I'm sorry." She mumbled. It was in that moment that the word __**sorry **__became her least favourite word. She shoved a few loose strands of her hair behind her ear. Lucas looked down at her with nothing in his eyes to signal emotion. He nodded once and left, leaving Peyton with a horrible feeling that she had made the biggest mistake she would ever make. It was also in that moment that she realised that she couldn't tell people the truth. She couldn't let her friends believe that she was a cold hearted bitch who'd pushed away the one person that truly loved her. She sighed and fell to her knees crying. The only word that she was able to mutter was 'Lucas'. She immediately knew that she would regret this. Brooke came out of her room, hearing Peyton's sobs for her boyfriend. Brooke almost ran the short distance from her room to Peyton's curled up form in the hallway. _

"_Hey," she soothed as she pulled Peyton's broken form onto her lap and pushed away all the hair that was stuck to her face behind her ear. "What happened?" she continued to push loose strands of hair behind her ear as Peyton continued to cry. "Oh honey, what happened?"_

"_Luke...Lucas," Peyton sobbed._

"_What did he do?" Brooke asked hugging Peyton closer to her._

"_He left. He left me..." _

"_What? Why?"_

"_Because I'm... I'm pregnant Brooke," she looked up at the girl holding her in her arms with red eyes and forced a smile. Peyton felt so scared and she didn't know what to do. How could she have pushed Lucas away when she needed him the most? And how could he have just left? _

"_What? And Lucas __**knew**__? How could he have just left you?" and then Brooke came to the conclusion that Lucas had left once he'd found out Peyton was pregnant. Peyton had not yet told anyone the truth._

* * *

N/B: Please read and review for Chapter 2 xxx


	2. Minor Setback

Sorry it's short, but thought that it should break there. Enjoy :)

* * *

The next morning Peyton woke up to the sound of crying from her daughter's room, she threw the sheets from her body and ran into her room. She stopped at her crib and lifted her gently 'cooing' her as she went. "It's alright sweetheart, mummy's here." Peyton lifted her daughter to her face and kissed her cheeks where the tears were rolling down. She thought about that night a lot, she contemplated telling Brooke the truth. She didn't know Lucas; she didn't go to their school, what was the harm in telling her? But then she would question why she hadn't told her sooner. Peyton was stuck, as far as she could see. It was unfair_ not_ to tell Lucas about his daughter, but they hadn't parted on good terms. Lucas had avoided her like she was the plague. Not that she blamed him in any way.

"Momma," Hannah was learning fast, two words in two days. Although they weren't exactly words that Peyton wanted her speaking. 'Daddy and Momma'. Peyton smiled at Hannah and kissed her head. She cuddled her close and smiled as she felt her crying begin to slow and calm down. She was glad that she had this affect on her. When she'd calmed down, Peyton placed Hannah back into her crib. She hovered over it until she drifted back to sleep. Awake now, Peyton walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She was shocked to see Brooke sat at the table.

"You're up early." Peyton commented. She sat next to Brooke and poured herself a cup of coffee. She took a sip of the hot liquid filling her cup and as she swallowed she could feel it warming her insides.

"Yeah my professor called and asked me to be in a few minutes early this morning. I'll only be there from eight until about one. You can drop Hannah off at Nathan's can't you?"

"No. What do you expect me to say to him? He doesn't know I have a child. What, shall I just turn up, hand her to him and say she's his niece? I don't think so." Peyton felt as if she had no one to turn to, when she really needed someone to support her, and look after her, the only one there was Brooke, and she had other commitments. Hayley wasn't always understanding of her situation; she didn't truly believe that Lucas had walked away from her. Peyton woke up to the fact that Brooke was probably her best friend, in the sense that she was always there for her, and for Hannah.

"Oh come on Peyton, it won't be that bad. Well you could take her to school with you. Call that coach that you like so much, coach Durham isn't it?" Brooke said it as if was a sane idea as she shoved a few books in her bag. "Just explain that your housemate has left her kid with you, and you don't want to miss another day at school. No one will suspect that Hannah is yours." Brooke said. That wasn't such a bad idea, apart from the fact that Hannah was a miniature Peyton/Lucas human being. It was obvious from her looks that she was Peyton's daughter.

"She looks like me Brooke, no one will believe me." Peyton said admitting defeat already.

"Say she's your cousins then. Family look alike, right?" Brooke wasn't always the smartest pencil in the box, but this idea of hers was almost perfect. The only thing she _had _to make sure of was that Lucas wouldn't see her. Peyton smiled and thanked Brooke as she ran from the kitchen to call coach Durham.

* * *

Please R+R For More xxx


	3. The Shock

Hey guys thanks for the reviews...!!

* * *

As Peyton pulled up outside her school she was attracting a few people's attention as she pulled Hannah from her child seat strapped her into the pushchair. Peyton threw her bag over her shoulder and grasped the handles of the pushchair and pushed Hannah into school. She had called coach Durham and he had spoken to the head, who had agreed that Peyton could bring her _niece_ to school. Peyton plastered a smile on her face and pushed the doors open to the hallway that she walked down every morning where no one noticed her, but this time every set of eyes were on her, and Hannah. They seemed to focus on Hannah, then her, and then to Hannah again, after which followed a shocked look. Peyton continued to brave it and walked to her locker; she pulled a few books from her locker and put them in her bag.

"Hey Peyton." She heard someone say from behind her, she turned and Hayley stood smiling at her.

"Oh, hi." Peyton's tone was emotionless as she spoke to her. She was still upset about Hayley going to see Lucas yesterday. She figured that as he wasn't a bad guy she could forgive her, but she wasn't about to do that before Hayley realised that what she had done had hurt her.

"Peyton," Hayley sighed, oblivious to that fact that Peyton had brought her daughter to school. "I'm sorry that I went to see Lucas last night, but just so you know all he did was ask about you, I think that's the only reason he asked me over." Hayley smiled lightly. Peyton wasn't sure why, but hearing this made her heart beat twice its normal speed. Peyton then realised that she knew why her body was acting this way, if Lucas had told Hayley what had really happened that night, Hayley could tell him the reasoning behind it. "Oh my god," Hayley whispered.

"What?" Peyton asked sounding just as shocked.

"You've brought Hannah to school with you, are you crazy? What if Lucas sees her? He's not stupid Peyton, he knows you were pregnant, and that baby looks just like the two of you." Although Hayley didn't know that Lucas didn't know that she was pregnant.

"I'm telling people she's my niece." Peyton said as she grabbed the handlebar of the pushchair and went to walk off. Hayley grabbed her arm and walked along side her. "Hayley please don't tell anyone, I just wanna go to school. Brooke couldn't look after her today, her tutor had asked her in for a few hours."

"Have you thought this through? We have cheerleading practice today. You know, with the basketball team, the same one that Lucas is on."

"I know Hayley, but what could I do? Skip school? Leave her alone? I don't enough money for a babysitter. I had no other choice." Peyton said feeling deflated. Hayley smiled and took the pushchair from Peyton.

"Look, you go get changed, I'll take Hannah and speak to coach Durham, see if he can get someone to watch her during practice." Peyton thanked her and headed in the opposite direction from Hayley as she went to get changed.

She was worried that if Lucas would see Hannah that he'd know she looked a little _too_ familiar to be Peyton's niece. She sighed and walked into the locker room to get changed, once she had changed into her cheer uniform she heard the door shut. Hayley walked in looking pleased with herself. "I am a genius." She said bouncing over to Peyton. "Coach Durham said he'd take her to practice."

"What?" Peyton asked shocked. "Hayley, Lucas will still see her." Peyton ran into the gym to see her squad and the basketball team all staring at something. She slowly walked over to where they were all gathered and peered at what they were looking at, her daughter, her Hannah. She gasped turning a few heads, including Lucas'. She avoiding his eye contact and pushed her way through to Hannah. Coach Durham was sat next to her holding her hand in his.

* * *

Please Read and Review For More. Thank You, xxx


	4. Confrontation

Thanks so much for the reviews. Nice to know you all like. Okay this is really short....

* * *

Lucas was staring at Hannah and finding it hard to believe that Peyton would lie to him if she had given birth to his daughter. He was so full of doubt right now, he loved Peyton, but he would never had thought that she would lie to him about something as big as this. It couldn't be his daughter anyway; this girl looked too young to be his. He hadn't been with Peyton for over 18 months. That would mean 9 months of pregnancy, and that would make this girl 9 months old. Luckily for Peyton, Hannah looked super young for her age. Lucas had yet to hear that this girl was her niece, and therefore presumed that this girl was her daughter. He could feel his heart breaking all over again, how could Peyton break up with him, and then give birth to someone else's child? He could feel the tears stinging his eyes and he tried to keep them in.

"So that's why we ended?" he asked loudly causing everyone in the gym to look at him, then at Peyton. Thankfully for Peyton, Hayley wasn't there, none of these people mattered to her, apart from the obvious. "There was someone else?" he almost shouted.

Peyton felt the heat rise to her cheeks as she looked to her feet as Lucas was throwing accusations at her. She knew she had to tell him at some point, but she didn't think that it would be _this_ soon. She looked at him, begging him to stop.

"Enough Lucas, I think you should go and calm down," coach Durham said standing up.

"Coach..."

"**Now!**" he shouted. Lucas hung his head and shot Peyton a look before exiting the gym. Peyton looked as Lucas walked out the gym and on instinct followed him.

"Luke!" she shouted. He turned just as he was out the double doors. She new Coach Durham would look after Hannah, which was also another reason that she allowed herself to go. "Lucas, please." She pleaded. He turned to face her as she came to a stop.

"What the hell Peyton?" he shouted.

"Look, I was going to tell you." She thought that he knew.

"What, Peyton? What were you going to tell me? That the night I left you were in bed with someone else? Who was it?"

"What? What are you talking about Lucas?"

"The baby Peyton, that little girl." He sighed as he stopped shouting. "Who's baby is that?"

"Lucas, I don't want to talk about this here."

"Well where then? When? Tell me and I'll be there."

"After school, meet me by my car after school." She said admitting defeat. She went to walk off when Lucas grabbed her arm. She turned around.

"I miss you Peyton." He almost whispered dropping his hand from her arm and walked off, leaving her feeling empty, and low.

* * *

I know this was short, which is why I am also loading Chap 5. Please R+R Thank you xxx


	5. Chances

Hey...Here's Chap 5 for you guys. Will add more later

* * *

Peyton was built up with so much anger and confusion that the thought of seeing her own daughter made her want to cry. How could she have been so stupid as to think that _not _tell Lucas was a good idea. She threw her hands on her forehead, a heard the familiar slapping noise that accompanied this action. She thought over the last few months of her life that she had spent fearing that she would slip up and tell Hayley or Brooke that Lucas wasn't the monster they thought, and that she was. That she had lied to them because she was too scared of what Lucas might think. But she now realised that not telling him was far worse than keeping it from him. She cursed herself again for her stupidity. How was she going to tell him? It was obvious he knew anyway, he wasn't _that_ stupid. Peyton pulled her iPod from her bag and shoved one of the headphones into her ear. She smiled as one of her favourite bands started playing. Music always gave her confidence.

Lucas walked back into the gym after speaking to Peyton, he felt stupid and mean for shouting at her in front of his team mates. It's not like he tried to act up in front of them, which was sometimes his problem. The only person he changed for was Peyton. Lucas felt the familiar feelings of disappointment and hurt rise in him and pushed them all away. He never wanted to make Peyton feel as if she couldn't tell him anything, especially if she was having his child, and there was no way that little girl could be her daughter and not his, and he knew that it was her daughter. She looked so much like Peyton that is was unreal. He sighed, making his presence known, as he looked at the beautiful girl sat in the push chair next to his coach. He smiled at her. As he did so, he felt tears rise in his eyes, although he didn't know where they came from. He automatically reached out for her. Coach Durham watched as Lucas stretched his arms out toward Hannah, and lifted her effortlessly from her pushchair. He cradled her small body close to his and took in her sweet scent. He felt Hannah move out in his arms and pulled her back to look into her eyes, they were almost identical to his, but with a feminine touch to them. Hannah smiled at him, which made him feel larger than life. To see that beautiful little girl smile at him made him happier than it would have for anyone else smiling at him. He felt drawn to her, a feeling he'd never felt before. Lucas kept hold of Hannah as he turned and walked off with her, no one disapproved, or stopped him, as they were thinking the exact same thing as him, that Hannah was his daughter.

Peyton was on the phone to Brooke to seek advice about the things that had just happened in the gym when she saw Lucas walking past her with Hannah in his arms. She froze on the phone.

"Peyton?" Brooke questioned when she realised that she was getting no response from her.

"Yeah, I gotta go." Peyton announced hanging up the phone. She shoved it into her bag and ran after Lucas. "Lucas!" she shouted.

Lucas turned to stop and faced Peyton. "Oh, hey Peyt." Lucas tightened his grasp on Hannah as he saw Peyton's eyes flick from his to hers.

Peyton honestly didn't know what to feel, she was scared that Lucas knew, of course he did, it was stupid for her to think that he couldn't work it out. She sighed and dropped her head admitting defeat. "I'm so...Look Lucas, I can explain."

"Peyton, no more lies, I know she's mine, I mean, I know she's yours..."

"She's _ours_ Luke."

"How could you lie to me Peyton? I always thought we had an honest relationship." Lucas felt that familiar '_pang_' after the word **relationship**.

"Look, I thought it would be easier this way. I thought that if I lied to you about being pregnant then I could chose to abort it. I was going to abort it, her." Peyton admitted. For some reason, even though this was the first time they had spoken since they broke up, Peyton felt that she could really open up to Lucas. "When I found out I was pregnant I was so scared, I wasn't ready for that, neither of us were Luke. I thought that if I lied to you and broke up with you... I wasn't planning on giving birth and I didn't want you to hate me. But when the nurse told me it was a girl I couldn't abort it. I endured all the sickness and backache and agony of giving birth to bring her into the world." Lucas could tell that Peyton loved Hannah with all she had to give, and he knew that Hannah was the luckiest little girl alive to have a mom like her.

"Well when you found out that you couldn't abort her, why didn't you tell me then?" Lucas asked, he couldn't be angry at Peyton but he was so upset and hurt that she hadn't told him, and the thought that she hadn't _trusted _him enough to tell him, hurt even more.

"I was scared Lucas, you have to understand that. I didn't want her, I was scared of things you would call me if you found out I was pregnant, the things you would think of me," Peyton flicked a tear away from her eyes "So I decided that I was not going to have my heart broken." Peyton knew what was coming next so she took a deep breath.

"So you decided to break mine instead?" Lucas said almost inaudibly. Peyton let go of the breath she had been holding in and then the bell rang for change of class, Peyton threw Lucas a look which told him she didn't want to be here when everyone got out of class. Lucas took her hand and led her to an alcove where they stood whilst the pupils of '_Tree Hill High_' bustled about the hallways. Lucas looked over at Peyton who was stood with her back against the wall taking deep breaths. He wanted to smile and remember old times they used to have, but when the memory was over he knew that all he would be filled with is that empty feeling he got by not being with Peyton.

_Flashback:_

_Lucas ran through the hallway and skidded along on his socks into the living room. He wore a white shirt, and his boxers with white socks, pulled up. He crouched down behind the settee waiting for Peyton to let up by breathing too loud, the way she always did when she was meant to be quiet. He heard short sharp breathing and followed it quietly. He saw Peyton hiding behind a curtain, which made Lucas smile as they had been watching Scream the other night and Peyton was saying that hiding behind a curtain was the most stupid place to hide. He pulled back the curtain and started spraying his water gun, he heard Peyton's screaming laughter. He laughed and closed his eyes tilting his head sideways to the oncoming water. _

"_Lucas, you've made my top go see through!" Peyton half shouted half giggled. Lucas immediately stopped, "Ha sucker!" Peyton shouted whilst continuing to pump her water gun at Lucas' face whilst laughing hysterically. After another 10 minutes they'd decided to call it quits and both sat at the island in the kitchen with towels around them._

_Peyton had just poured coffee and both sat with their hands around the mug. "Next time __**I **__pick the game." Lucas said smiling at his beautiful girlfriend. Peyton's mouth dropped open._

"_**You **__chose this game, perv; you just didn't __**win**__ and get to see all the wonderful things I did." Peyton laughed. Lucas reached his arm across the table and took Peyton's hand in his. "Peyton, I love you." Peyton looked at Lucas without a readable expression. "I didn't freak you out did I?" _

"_No, not at all, I was hoping you would say that Luke, because I love you too."_

Hey!! Please R+R For More, Thank You Guys. xxx

* * *


	6. Little Too Much Information

Brilliant Reviews Guys Thank You So Much.

* * *

But here they were, stood so close, and almost strangers. They hadn't spoken properly in over a year. Lucas knew he still loved Peyton but he was not about to put his heart on the line again to get it trodden on and ripped out. He didn't think that he'd ever get over the fact that Peyton broke up with him. He didn't think he would ever love anyone again, until Hannah came into his life. He felt blessed that Hannah was in his life now and she was a part of him and Peyton. Even he wasn't going to get back with Peyton, at least now he had an excuse to talk to her every day.

Peyton's breathing steadied as the majority of the pupils were in their lessons and Hannah was becoming restless. "Perhaps I should take her home. It's been a long day for her." Peyton said reaching for her daughter.

"Well how about I come with you." Lucas put in. "I mean I know where you live so I wouldn't have to follow you."

"I don't think that's such a good idea Lucas. I mean I have someone with me now and she doesn't like it when I bring people home." Peyton was lying through her teeth and she knew Lucas knew. Lucas raised one eyebrow to show Peyton he didn't believe what she was saying but decided to drop it and try his luck some other time.

"Well how often am I going to be able to see Hannah? I mean I'm not going to fight you for it, but I do want to see her." Lucas said handing Hannah back over to Peyton.

"We'll figure something out Lucas, I promise." She took Hannah and walked off.

As she was strapping Hannah into her car seat she felt arms wrap around her waist. She sighed as she thought they were Lucas'. She didn't want him getting too close to her, seeing as she was kind of seeing someone else. She knew it was nothing serious, but she had confided in him when she was pregnant and it turned out that he was in a similar situation.

They had become close, maybe a little too close, but she enjoyed his company and still got excited about seeing him. It was easy for her as he knew about Hannah and had accepted that.

She graduated this year and he had told her that she can live with him until she decides what she wants to do with her life. She knew what she wanted to do, but she also knew that having Hannah didn't allow her to do it. She wanted to travel to Los Angeles and work in a record company. She has a friend over there that had already put in a good word for her. But she knew that she would need to work harder than anyone else.

"Hey, I've missed you today." The voice came from behind her, and she knew it wasn't Lucas' which oddly left her feeling a little disappointed. She turned to face the man holding her by her waist.

"Oh my... JAKE!!" she screamed throwing her arms around his neck. "When did you get back?" Peyton pulled herself away from him and ran her hands over his face. He smiled at her touch.

"I just got back now. I thought I would come and see how you were. I stopped by your place and Brooke told me you had to take Hannah to school with you. How did Lucas take it? I'm guessing you told him?" Peyton forgot that she had told Jake what had happened between her and Lucas, the real story. She smiled weakly at him. "You don't have to tell me. How about I drive us home?" Peyton nodded.

Jake got in the driver's seat whilst Peyton finished making sure Hannah was strapped in properly and then got in her comet next to Jake. She felt his spare arm glide gently over her shoulders, which instantly relaxed them. She smiled and gently closed her eyes. Jake continued driving them home whilst Hannah slept and Peyton rested.

Lucas arrived home later than usual due to walking the long route in order to clear his head. He had a lot to think about. He had a daughter, just like his mother he was a parent in his teens. She was going to be _so _disappointed in him. He knew she loved Peyton, when they were together, and even when they broke up, she never issued any signs of disliking her, but it was the fact that he had been so irresponsible. Ever since he was born his mother had made it clear how difficult she had found it raising him on her own, luckily for her she had Keith; Lucas' uncle.

Lucas thought about who he had to help him; Nathan, Skills, Mouth and his mom. Well that's four more than his mom had to help her. As he walked up the path to his house he thought of Peyton and how much he had missed her. It's not like ever since they broke up he had been pining over her, he had met a nice girl drinking one night. He tried to remember her name.

"Lucas, is that you?" he heard his mom call.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late." He walked into the kitchen where his mom was sat at the kitchen table. "How's your day been?" he asked pouring some juice into a glass and joining his mother at the kitchen table.

"Couch Durham called, said you had a bad practice and that you may have something to tell me."

Brooke. Her name was Brooke.

* * *

Please R+R for more. I'll start writing the next piece after the first review. THANK YOU SO MUCH. xxx


	7. Breaking My Heart

Thanks for the reviews. Here's the next bit:

* * *

Lucas' heart started beating faster than it ever had done before. His mom knew already. This did not look good, as if he was trying to hide things from her. Why had coach Durham called her already?

"Look mom, I know how this must look..." he started

"Lucas Eugene Scott!!" she shouted jumping up from her seat. "How could you lie to me about something like this?" he saw a tear run down her cheek. His whole body came over in heat and he felt his heart sink as the look his mother was giving him showed that she was more than upset and angry, she was _disappointed_ in him and she rarely was. He walked around the table to her.

"Mom, please let me explain." She remained silent. "I only found out today, I know I should have been home to tell you, but I needed to think about some things, I am really sorry mom." Karen looked him over and folded her arms across her chest.

"Lucas, when Whitey called he said that Peyton told you when she was pregnant and you did a Dan and walked out of her life. Is that the kind of man I've brought you up to be??" She shouted the last part making Lucas back away. He was so confused right now, he only found out today, why was his coach telling his mom he'd known for ages?

"Mom listen, I swear to you that I only found out today." He pleaded.

"Just go to your room..." she sighed

"But mom,"

"**NOW!**" she screamed. Lucas dropped his head and walked into his room. He threw himself onto his bed and threw his ball toward the ceiling whilst thoughts circulated his mind. Thoughts of Peyton, and Hannah – how could Whitey make out Lucas knew about Peyton? Why would he, he wasn't that sort of person. Unless he was told that Lucas knew. But who would tell him, Peyton wouldn't, because she knew that Lucas didn't know; she was trying to _hide_ it from him; unless it was Hayley. Hayley must have known Peyton was pregnant and seeing as she knew that they were dating he wouldn't put it past her.

Lucas jumped off his bed and let the ball drop onto his pillow. He thought better of it than to go and tell him mom he was off out. He knew she needed time to let it all sink in. He threw a jumper on and plugged his iPod headphones in his ear, grabbed his basketball and left his bedroom via the backdoor.

As Lucas bounced his basketball down the street towards Hayley's he wondered what he was going to say to her. He tried to remember how he even knew where she lived. He continued walking down the street as the sun was setting. He took a deep breath as he was approaching Hayley's house. He lifted the basketball under one arm and knocked on her door with his free hand. As he saw someone through the glass coming toward the door he straightened himself up and coughed to clear his throat.

He hadn't gone to Hayley's angry, or with any intention to shout at her and accuse her of anything. His mother had brought him up to be level-headed and not to jump into things as most of the time people had perfectly good explanations for things they did. He just couldn't wait to see what Hayley was going to say.

She opened the door and smiled, which hid an expression of shock. Lucas smiled back and walked inside her house.

"Err, hey Lucas. What are you doing here?" she shut the door and walked into her kitchen. Lucas followed. "Can I get you a drink?" she asked pulling a glass from the cabinet on the wall.

"No thank you. I'm actually here to talk about Hannah." Hayley almost dropped her glass, but regained her posture. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

Hayley turned and giggled. "Lucas, do you realise your acting like a detective? Coming to my house and _asking me a few questions_. What do you want to know?"

"Did you tell Coach Durham that I knew Peyton was pregnant?" he didn't think there was any point beating around the bush.

"Err yeah I did. Why?" Hayley admitted. Lucas thought that it would have been harder than that to get her to admit the truth. Lucas looked at her for any sign that she was secretly mocking him.

"Why did you say that Hales?"

"Because it's true... Isn't it?" Hayley looked at Lucas' face and could tell by the expression he was giving off that it wasn't true. Which means Peyton had lied to her, but why?

"No, who told you I knew?" Lucas asked, not even considering the fact that it was Peyton. He also wondered why he had just called Hayley '_Hales'_ he shrugged it off.

"Lucas isn't it obvious?" Hayley asked putting her drink on the kitchen top and walking over to Lucas. Lucas' expression remained blank. Hayley sighed.

"It was Peyton. She lied to me; she told me that when she told you she was pregnant you bolted. She's making out your the bad guy Lucas." Lucas didn't know whether to believe Hayley. She wasn't exactly known for her honesty, but then again she had no reason to lie. Well she did, but she wouldn't care if Lucas was mad at her, he didn't mean anything to her. Hayley walked a little closer to Lucas and closed more of the gap between them.

Lucas' thoughts pondered to Peyton and Hannah. He didn't even notice Hayley walking closer to him. He looked down at her and she was so close that some wisps of her hair were tickling his nose. He backed up a little, but Hayley got closer as he did so. He slammed up against a wall and Hayley walked over to him closer still.

"Look, Hayley... I don't know... I gotta go somewhere... I mean..." Lucas stuttered as Hayley ran her hands over his chest. She leaned toward him on her tiptoes and pushed her lips against his.

* * *

Please R+R. I will start writting the next bit after the second review. Thank you so much for reading. xxx


End file.
